


Becoming a Family

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Becoming a Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Getting Back Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jealousy, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, domestic argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Pepper and Tony work together and start to rebuild their relationship with Peter sneaking around which leads to a talk with him about what is happening and their relationship.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Becoming a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Becoming a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally made this into a series. The order of this might be a little difficult to follow but it was the best order I could sort out.

Peter was five when it had happened. He had walked into the room and saw something that he had thought was strange, his mom and uncle Tony but they were kissing. Not they way his mom kisses him when he’s hurt or at night before bed either. It wasn’t something he ever remembered seeing before. He slowly backs out of the room and, instead, goes back through the house to find uncle Rhodey. 

“They’re kissing in there.” He whispers though it was more a normal volume made to sound hushed. He had been sent through to get the other two and let them know the other man had arrived for dinner they were all set to have together. 

“Do they do that a lot?” Rhodes asks, amused as he looks at the little boy who just gives a shrug.

“I’ve not seen it before.” 

“Well, let’s go let them know I’m here then.” He says, walking back through the way Peter had just come back from. He’d been right, Rhodes had found them sitting on the bed, Pepper’s hand in Tony’s hand and her’s on his waist. He clears his throat, laughing as the two jump apart, looking terrified until they see it was just Rhodes.

“New development then?” He asks, smiling at the two, “We had dinner plans, or did you two forget them? Perhaps lost in the other’s throat?” 

“Thought we had a few more minutes,” Tony responds, jumping up from where he was sitting and looking a the other man, knowing he was never going to let go of this. “Come on, we have dinner plans, or did you forget while watching us?” He smiles, seeing Peter and picks him up, “You’re ready too, right buddy?” 

Peter nods happily, “You two were kissing.” He whispers to him the way he had to Rhodes. 

“So it was you that told on us?” Tony asks, faking hurt, getting another excited nod from the boy. Tony puts a finger to his lips, “You’re supposed to keep it quiet when you see things like that.” He whispers as he smiles at the boy who had a wide grin in place, not even pretending to be sorry as they go out the door, the other two following right behind them. 

“No, seriously, is this a new development? Or has Tony been keeping secrets again?” Rhodes asks, pointing between the two, no longer even making jokes them but wanting to know, happy for them both. 

“It’s still new Rhodey, we were talking just last night about it.” Pepper assures him, “We decided this might be for the best, one more time. It’s been five years and things have been going well.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, hating discussions like these but allowing the other two to have it while he was entertaining Peter with an interactive hologram on his phone of one of the new bots he was building.

“I mean I definitely agree that it’s time you two started repairing things between you, everyone has agreed on that, especially with everything that has been going on. Ultron was a sign that Tony needs someone around that has some control over him.” 

“Rhodes, we’ve discussed that. More than once. We are not going to get into it in front of Peter.” Tony says, jumping in, having been quiet for as long as he could have been. There were some things that he was tired of and didn’t want Peter to have to witness. 

Rhodes looks at him like he’s going to say something before changing his mind after receiving a glare. Tony was right, they shouldn’t be doing this in front of Peter. Later they might discuss it now but it was over. Perhaps it was best to let it go. 

The rest of the short drive was spent in silence, or as much silence as one could get with a giggling five-year-old in the car that couldn’t feel the tension between the adults but it was him that was working to defuse it as well, Pepper and Tony sharing smiles and Pepper sharing them with Rhodes on occasion as well when they see Tony and Peter interacting, something they were all still getting used to even after half a decade. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before they reached the restaurant and all climbed out of the car, Pepper and Tony each taking one of Peter’s hands, walking with him between them. Tony doing what he could to be nice to Pepper, holding open doors, pulling out her chair, even if it wasn’t a very fancy place, which was best with a young child.

They had tried that once and both agreed not to do it again, for a while at least and certainly not with Peter anyway. The kid had too much energy for that.

At least they could say dinner this time went off with minimal issues, the most noticeable being that Peter refused to stay seated in his seat the right way, climbing around on Tony, up the back of the seat, and almost falling onto the people at the next table. 

“Come on, spider-boy, you need to stay in your seat,” Tony says, his arm going around him, pulling him back down so he was sitting the way he was supposed to. “Eat your fries.” 

-

The night before Tony and Pepper had been sitting in the sitting room, both on opposite ends of the sofa after having shared dinner, with Peter of course, who was going to stay with Tony for the night and had already been tucked into his bed upstairs, worn out from the day he’d had, watching movies and working in the lab with Tony. He had even helped Pepper cook. 

Tony looks over at Pepper, having to move his eyes away from the movie they were watching together, though he had little interest. “So how are things going now, with you and Peter? Any changes in your life?” He asks, the words coming a little slow as he chooses them carefully. 

They had been sitting in comfortable silence, only the movie to be heard in the large house, something that had been happening more and more frequently as they spend time together. Both of them had been feeling the shift in their relationship but it hadn’t been mentioned, both too worried what bringing it up would mean and if it would destroy all the progress. 

Apparently this was the time to talk about it though, as Tony could no longer keep the questions he had to himself.

Pepper looks over at Tony, taking a moment, shocked that he had spoken for a second before shaking her head. “No, not really. It’s just me and him, Tony, you know that. We talked about telling each other before making any big changes or inviting new people into Peter’s life.” 

Tony nods, “We did but that doesn’t mean there isn’t anyone new in your life. Maybe you just didn’t introduce him yet.” 

“You always have been so protective and jealous,” Pepper says, softly as a smile plays at her features. She couldn’t say she didn’t like it, even if it had moments of being annoying to her. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tony asks, an offended tone in his voice that was impossible not to notice. 

Pepper shakes her head, “Nothing, Tony. You know what I meant and that I liked it.” She reminds him with a light blush, “But there isn’t anyone else. What about you? Girl of the week? Or day maybe?” 

Tony looks at her before shaking his head and looking away, mumbling under his breath. 

“What was that? I didn’t catch it.” Pepper says, curiously, what could it be that someone like Tony Stark would mumble so no one could hear him? 

He sighs, “I said you know I don’t do that, not since you.” He repeats, his eyes on the movie so he doesn’t have to see her reaction, too worried about what it would be. 

“Look at me, Tony.” She demands, looking at him. 

Hesitantly he does so, he always ended up doing what she said even if he did protest and fight it first. He tries to look annoyed at her but they both know she can see past that and knows the emotions he’s trying to hide. 

Neither of them realizes it’s happening, if they did it was likely one would have tried to stop it. But it was them and things like this happened often. Slowly they move closer to each other, leaning in until their lips meet. 

The kiss didn’t last long, both slowly, carefully pulling back after a moment, eyes opening to look at each other from where they were next to each other on the sofa. There’s a moment when they don’t talk, neither know what to say so they just look at each other instead. 

Tony is the one to break the silence, “So how was that?” He asks, having to know. Thoughts of crossing a line or making a bad decision going through his mind and it was thoughts he wished to stop. 

“It-it was okay,” Pepper responds, seeing the look on Tony’s face and know it wasn’t a good sign she leans in and kisses him again to stop any words from coming out of his mouth. 

“Was the second better?” Tony asks, smirking as they pull back again, realizing what the first answer he got from her had been. 

She nods, “Yeah but with this, I think the only thing we can do is run more tests. See if they keep getting better the more of them are shared.” She suggests. 

“It is the scientific way.” Tony agrees, nodding as well and standing and holding his hand out for her. “Come on.” 

Pepper hesitates a moment, thinking this might not be the way to go, rushing into this relationship especially after how it ended the last time and they had Peter to think about now as well. Was it a good idea to treat this with such recklessness? 

“We’re not going to do that,” Tony says, softly, seeing the look on her face. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s me so why wouldn’t it be that but it’s not what I’m asking for. It’s a big bed and it’s empty.” He explains, “And a good place for kissing.” He adds. 

Pepper laughs softly and rolls her eyes but reaches up and takes his hand as he pulls her up, not dropping it as they make their way upstairs to the bedroom. “The scientific way then? The only way you know.” She says, playfully. 

“Of course, I am a scientist after all.” 

-

“We need to talk about this with Peter I think,” Pepper says looking to Tony. 

“Why? What is there to talk about?” He asks, looking over at her from where he had been working, not even hearing her come down the stairs into his lab. “How long have you been standing there anyway?” He asks, confused, and a little impressed as he looks around to make sure he hasn’t missed anything else.

“I don’t know, like ten minutes.” Pepper responds, looking at her watch, not that worried about how long Tony has been ignoring her, “But why, Tony? Why? Because he is five he doesn’t know you’re his father but suspects it and that we’re together again and I’m sure he has questions and is confused by this. I think it’s something worth bringing up with him, don’t you?” Pepper asks, astounded that he wouldn’t think of something like that and needed it spelled out for him. For a genius, he had moments where he could be incredibly dense. 

“But he’s five.” He repeats what she had just said, “Let him come to us, he knows he can ask questions.” 

“It’s something we need to encourage and to do that we need to let him know it’s okay. Create the environment by asking him if he has any questions for us.” Pepper explains. 

“But what if that only teaches him that he can only ask us questions when we ask him if he has questions?” Tony counters, looking at her, wondering how there were so many views to something that seems straightforward to him. 

“Then we tell him it’s okay and that he’s allowed to come to us for questions. If you don’t let them know they can do something like then Tony then it can be damaging to them. We’ll talk to him about it. Maybe we just tell him we’re together and let him take over the questions if he has them and ask him if he doesn’t. Does that sound alright?” She asks, both of their voice sounding more exasperated and annoyed than they did at the beginning. 

“Yeah, only one thing. Do you think we need to tell him? Do you think the kiss he saw wasn’t enough to let him know?” 

“Tony, for the last time. He’s five. Rhodey said he was comparing it to the kisses he gets at night. I think it’s something that needs to be mentioned. He doesn’t really understand dating and relationships yet. Which is surprising given that you’re his father.” 

He nods with a sigh, “Okay, fine, we’ll do this your way and talk to him about it.” He doesn’t even mention the rest of what she said, not wanting to start a fight about this right now.

Pepper rolls her eyes, it wasn’t exactly doing it her way but at least they had come to an agreement, even if Tony was going to pretend to be annoyed by it. 

“Alright, thank you, now, Stark, it’s date night.” 

Tony looks away from where he had gone back to work, eyes wide, just now noticing what she was wearing and the time it must be, “Okay, yeah, just let me clean up. I knew the day, not the time.” He was quick to assure her, quickly getting everything turned off before running upstairs and to the shower, needing to get the oil off at least. 

-

It was the next day when Pepper and Tony finally sat down with Peter to talk through everything that had happened.

They had brought him in and sat him on the sofa, Pepper on one side of him and Tony on the other, both looking down at him. 

“What’s happening?” Peter asks in a small, scared voice, able to tell whatever was going on was serious and was afraid it was going to be something bad, like the time his mom told him about his dad, that hadn’t been a good day and he had cried a lot he didn’t want anyone else to go away.

Tony gives him a smile, not missing the look of worry the little boy was wearing, one that no child should be capable of. “No need to worry, kid, we just wanted to talk to you about what you saw the other day.” He explains, “Remember when you walked in and saw us kissing?” 

Peter nods, big brown eyes looking up at him, seeing a little less worried now than before but the signs of the look remained for a while longer.

“We wanted to tell you that we are in a relationship now.” Pepper says, taking over the talk, “Like me and your dad were, remember? Uncle Tony and I are dating now. Is that okay with you?” 

Peter looks at one of them, then the other, “Does that mean he’s going to take Dad’s place?” He asks, confused, and not sure what answer he was wanting. He had liked his dad but he also liked Uncle Tony. He would be the best dad he could ask for, Peter was sure.

Tony looks to Pepper, this was something they didn’t discuss too much other than wanting Peter to know Tony was his real dad at some point but how were they to explain that to him? They had been putting it off until now. Should he do it? It felt like something they should discuss before telling.

Pepper gives Tony a small nod, trying to let him know it was alright to say what he wanted. She had faith that they would last this time. Tony was healthy and had been proving that he could stay that way. She trusted him and things were, once again, healthy between them.

With a deep breath, Tony starts, “I’m not going to take his place,” He starts softly, he hated Killian but he knew Peter didn’t know all of what had happened, they hadn’t wanted to ruin the memory of him for the little boy. “But I wouldn’t be against being another dad to you. Not in his place but…next to him.” 

Pepper smiles softly at Tony as they both look to Peter who was thinking about the offer for a moment before giving a nod, “Okay, I think that is allowed.” He decides serious face on that looked too much like Tony when he was trying to stay serious. Both his parents have to fight back a laugh. Pepper knew the look and where it came from. Tony was oblivious but thought the look on the kid was adorable. 

“So you’re going to allow it?” He asks, unknowingly putting on the matching look to the one the kid was wearing

“Yeah, uncle dad!” Peter says excitedly with a big smile as his arms go around Tony in a hug.

Pepper and Tony don’t even try to fight back the laugh at that as Tony returns the hug, pulling the little boy into his lap.

They would still need to talk about how to tell Peter who his father really was and the story behind it but it would seem they are all content with Peter just knowing and accepting this much for now. The rest would be slipped in as time goes on, little by little as they feel he’s ready.

But for now, he had his mom and his Uncle Dad and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have more parts as I have one longer idea I would like to add to it and a few smaller one shots as well.   
> Comments and Kudos are nice.


End file.
